


The last Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

by Isidar_Mithrim



Series: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isidar_Mithrim/pseuds/Isidar_Mithrim
Summary: Alice Longbottom’s life is hard to be considered so. Yet, at her death Neville won’t be able to hold back his tears: despite everything, he very well knows he’ll miss her deeply.{The work belongs to the ‘Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum’ series}





	The last Drooble's Best Blowing Gum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The last Drooble's Best Blowing Gum](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509533) by Isidar Mithrim. 

He holds his mother’s hand.

She’s lying in the Saint Mungo’s bed that’s been hosting her for decades, a vague smile on her gaunt and pale face.

Tears of sorrow run down Neville’s face while he watches her dying in front of him, consumed by aging and infirmity.

Alice’s chest is moving up and down, her breathing labored and slow. Eventually, it stops.

She’s motionless, now, but her naive smile is still pursing her lips – madness has made her unaware of her own death.

Hannah puts a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it tight.

Neville grabs her fingers, seeking her sweet comfort, and lets his tears turn into uncontrollable sobs.

After a minute or an hour or a day he’s finally calmed down.

He lays his mother’s arms on her skinny stomach and looks at her sweet expression one last time, before closing her eyes forever with trembling hands.Eventually, it’s time to go home. He’s walking out of the room hand in hand with Hannah when he feels something pulling back his cloak.

He turns. His father is staring at him with wide, baffled eyes, then he grabs his hand with gentle fingers and leads him to the bed that still hosts Alice’s lifeless body – Frank’s supposed to be the father and Neville to be his child, but for a bunch of second it feels like it’s the other way around.

Frank gets to Alice bedside table, stretches a hand and takes the empty wrapper of a Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum.

He offers it to Neville with a proud smile, unable to grasp why the woman hasn’t given it to Neville, as she’s always done.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
Feel free to drop any feedback, suggestion, correction about the story or the translation, opinion about headcanons and so on ^^  
You can also find me on [tumblr](https://isidar-mithrim.tumblr.com)


End file.
